Why Are You So Annoying?
by FrayingAtTheSeams
Summary: When a new guest visits the Host Club, with she fall head over heals like every other girl? Or will she make Tamaki go into his little corner? Will the Hosts do everything to try to get her to like the host club or will they decide to give up all together? Rated T for later chapters. Humor, friendship, maybe even romance. Will edit title later
1. Chapter 1 Welcome The New Guest, Saki!

**A/N: Heller there. This is my first OHSHC fanfic so please be nice! I don't think I'm that good of a writer, but I try. I hope you like it! I'll continue writing it if I get any reviews.**

Haruhi

Life at Ouran Academy has been crazy, starting with the day I broke that vase and ending with today. The theme was medieval, which I thought was boring seeing how we've done it so many times before. The metal armor was uncomfortable too... We all took our places, waiting for our guests to arrive.

"Welcome!" we all exclaimed in unison as a group of girls walked in. There was someone unfamiliar in the cluster of girls. She stopped and took in the room, then looked at us. Her amber hair reached to the middle of her back, where the end of it was pulled into a hairtie. It was strange, but it looked good. And she had olive green eyes. She was probably an inch shorter than the twins, and very slender.

"Do my eyes deceive me or do we have a gorgeous new guest?"

There goes Tamaki, trying to act smooth as usual...

"Look, you don't have to compliment me just to make me happy. And yes, I'm a new guest. I'm pretty sure your eyes are just fine. You see my friend over there? The one fawning over the two redheads performing twincest?" I looked over to see a girl with dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a giant light blue bow, and big brown eyes. She looked like she was going to pass out. Well, the twins do that to some girls I guess. "Yeah, she's the one who talked me into this. Unlike her, I actually have a life and much better things to do. Thanks for wasting my time."

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course, Tamaki got depressed at this comment and went to hide in his Corner of Depression. The other Hosts decided to leave him be and attend to their guests.

"That was hilarious! What's your name?" I asked.

"Saki Kimura, and thank you. And you must be Haruhi Fujioka?"

"Correct."

She looked me up and down with her brows furrowed, then she grinned mischievously. What the heck was she thinking about?

"You look a lot like a girl."

I froze. On the outside, I probably looked emotionless right now but on the inside, I was screaming. Does she know? Or is she just saying that because I do look like a girl? Well, I am a girl so I would look like a little girlish of course... What do I say?

"Well, that's kind of a weird thing to say." was what came out of my mouth. My voice didn't sound shaky, just normal, so she shouldn't suspect anything from that.

"But you kind of do. Are you sure you're secretly not a girl?"

I stifled a chuckle and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl." Even though I am...

"So, if you're a guy, then you wouldn't mind if I..." She lifted her face close to mine before saying, "Kiss you?"

I stumbled backwards, not knowing what else to do. Right now would be a really good time for Tamaki to swoop in and use his charm on her, or the twins to come take me away... Something... Anything? Saki started giggling and pushed me onto the ground. She bent down next to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Then, she stood up and walked away. Let's hope she really can keep secrets.

Saki

It was fun messing with Haruhi. All of her fans were too blinded by her adorableness to even notice that she was really a girl, but it was obvious to me. A flat-chested girl, but still obviously a girl. I giggled and walked over to the 'King', who was still sulking in a corner. I had to admit, his silky blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes were absolutely breath taking, but I still tried to act like I thought this little Host Club was stupid. Because it was. Who would want to spend their time watching boys? Talking to boys? I sighed. It seemed dumb at first, but it looked like everyone else was having fun.

I lived in a mansion with a loving mother and father, four sisters, one brother, a butler, and several maids. I never saw my brother because he was old enough to live on his own, working, and I rarely saw my father who was always on business trips. So it was just girls all the time. I don't have any friends who are boys, so I'm not really good with being friendly to them because of... let's just say an incident. Instead of being friendly, I decide to be rude. That's why when Minako, my best friend, told me about this Host Club, I was surprised but acted like I wasn't interested. But now I kind of am...

I cleared my throat, letting Tamaki know that I was behind him. He looked up at me and his face brightened. I sighed and pulled him off of the ground. He smiled and said, "I never did find out your name."

"Saki."

"What a beautiful name that is. I would never get tired of saying it."

"Sure."

"No, no! It's true!"

"I know that it's your job to make every guest happy. You're just trying to make me happy, and you're unsuccessful."

I giggled as he started sulking again. Man, was he always like this? It was funny to watch him sulk again, but it kind of made me sad for being so rude to him. I poked his shoulder and when he didn't move, I sat down next to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I just smiled and said, "It makes me sad, I guess, knowing that I'm the reason you're sulking. So I'm sulking with you."

"Oh, Saki! You're so nice!'

I stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not nice. You should've learned that by now."

Right when I reach the door, it seems to be moving farther away. That's when I realize I'm being dragged. I look behind me to see four golden eyes staring down at me, gleaming white teeth that are grinning mischievously, and the spiky orange hair.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, don't go around kidnapping our guests. We want to make them feel safe not imprisoned." says a voice that I recognize to be the one and only Kyoya Otori. My dad and his dad know each other very well, and I used to play with him when I was little. He probably doesn't even remember me, it was so long ago. Thinking back, I don't want him to remember me.

"Come on, Kyoya! We were just having a little bit of fun with the girl." they say in unison. They set me down in a chair and I finally take the chance to look around. Kyoya is standing a couple of feet away, and I have a twin at my left and right. Tamaki must've gotten over his little depression act because he's whispering into a girls ear, which makes her giggle. A table a couple of paces next to that are two more of the hosts. The little one with blonde hair must be Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and the taller one with black hair must be Takashi Morinozuka. Sitting at the next table is Haruhi.

"So... Can I leave now?" I asked as I impatiently tapped my foot, trying to get my point across that I just want to leave. The twins frown at me and the one that must be Hikaru says, "Oh, come on, please stay for a little while longer?"

"We wanna have some more fun!" Kaoru finished.

"Very demanding. Pushy, pushy, pushy. Some girls might like the type of guys that feel like they can control you but I'm not that kind of girl."

"You've changed from the little sweet and shy girl I used to know when I was a child." Kyoya says, and I freeze. So he does remember me... I just hope he doesn't say anything else about me.

"Well, people can change. Like you. You didn't always used to be so cold and heartless. I wonder where that little boy went?"

He pushed up his glasses, causing them to reflect light. I had to close my eyes to keep the shine out. "Like you said, people can change." was his reply. And after that, he went back to writing on his clip board.

"So you and Kyoya,"

"Used to know each other?"

Hikaru said and Kaoru finished. Their twin talk was starting to creep me out... I sighed and said, "Yes, we used to know each other."

"That's so cool!" they said together and made a thumbs up. I stood up once I saw my Minako leaving. "Aw, going already?" the twins say. I nod and jog over to Minako. "Come back tomorrow!" I look back to see them waving at me. Man, they're dorks, but I think that I might come back.

"So... What'd you think?" Minako asks. I think for a moment, then say, "It was... okay." She started squealing. "So you'll come back tomorrow?"

"Hm..." She looks at me with pleading eyes. "Oh, alright. I'll come back. But only because you asked."

"Sooooo?"

"So what?"

"Which one do you like? I saw that you were hanging out with Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi, and even Kyoya. Tomorrow you should mean Mori and Honey."

"Mori and Honey?"

"You know, the cute little blonde one is Honey and the tall one is Mori. Honey is so cute!"

"Oh. Them."

"Tomorrow, after you meet them, let me know which Host is your favorite. I personally like the twins. It's just so cute to see how much they love each other!" she said and started squealing again. I pretended to gag and walked out the door.

When I got home, my butler opened the door and greeted me, then took my things. "Thank you." I said and walked up the stairs. "Onee-san! You're back!" my little sister Hiromi yelled. I have four sisters. There's Ayano, the oldest, who's 18 and has amber hair just like me, but light blue eyes instead of olive green. She looks just like mom. Maki, 13 years old, has our fathers black hair and mothers light blue eyes. Yuko, who's 8 years old, has amber hair and olive green eyes like me. And the youngest of us is Hiromi, being 5 years old, and she looks just like dad. Black hair and olive green eyes.

"Yes, I'm back. How was your day?" She smiled and said, "Great!" then ran and jumped into my arms. "Big brother's coming for a visit next week too! Isn't that great?"

"Y-yeah... That's t-totally awesome..." I said and tried to smile. I didn't like big brother. Not one bit. He's such a mean person and he manipulates everyone. But, for Hiromi, I acted like I was excited. Maki walked out of her room and flipped her black hair, rushing right past me.

"What's wrong with Maki-chan?" Hiromi asked. Maki knew that I had Onii-san, but she loved him. The brother sister type of love of course... So she ignored me. She told me that Onii-san was a good person but she never experienced what I did. Onii-san loved her, and for some reason he hated me. I set Hiromi down and went to my room, flopping down onto the bed.

"Onee-san?"

I opened my eyes to find my sister Yuko staring at me. I rubbed my eyes and said, "Yes?"

"Heehee, you fell asleep. And there's some people here who want to see you."

"What? Who?"

She shrugged and I followed her downstairs. Standing at the door was... Oh great. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Great to see you too." they said in unison and barged through the door. Why are the twins at my house? Of all the people I know, of course it has to be them that shows up. "We just wanted to get to know our new friend."

"Um, I'm not either of your friends. I just met you guys today. You're more like... Acquaintances."

"Weeeeell," Hikaru started. "We wanna change that." Kaoru finished. They wrapped their arms around my neck and dragged me out of my house. I was yelling for help, but Yuko just stood there giggling. Thanks, Yuko. What a help you are.

Out front was a silver car. Hikaru slid in, Kaoru pushed me in next to him, then he got in.

"Where the heck are we going?"

The driver peered back at me. Could this night get any worse?

"Don't worry. Daddy knows where we're going and you're completely safe."

"TAMAKI! PULL OVER NOW!" I screamed. When he just kept driving, I kicked him in the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR NOT PULLING OVER YOU IDIOT!"

He finally pulled over and I unbuckled, reaching over Kaoru to try and open the door. But it was locked. Tamaki smiled and said, "Child safety lock." I scowled at him but kept trying. "You might as well stop, it's not going to open."

"No, she can keep trying. I don't mind." Kaoru said and grinned. What did he mean? I looked down and realized I was pretty much on top of him trying to reach for the lock. I could feel my face turning bright red and I immediately sat back down. Hikaru frowned. "No fair, Kaoru. I want a turn!" I looked over at him and slapped him.

"Stupid perverts..."

When we finally stopped, we were at a restaurant. I looked at them, confused. "What are we doing here?"

"We heard you talking about how you think the Host Club is a stupid idea," Hikaru said. "So we wanted to convince you to come back again." Kaoru finished.

"Just a couple more times and if you don't like it, you don't have to come back ever again." Tamaki said. They took me inside and we sat at a booth. Hikaru on my left, Kaoru on my right, Tamaki across from me.

"Aw, how come you two can't sit here? I wanna sit with Saki!" Tamaki whined. No matter how amazing he looked, he would always be annoying as-

"Because WE want to know her better." said the twins as they slung their arms around my neck. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Could this get worse?

"Tama-chan!"

Now Honey and Mori are here too. This should be interesting, I haven't talked to them yet. Mori and Honey squished in next to Tamaki.

"You must be Saki Kimura! I think I'll call you... Mu-chan!" Honey said. I blinked at looked at him saying, "Are you serious?" He nodded several times and smiled. I looked over towards the door of the restaurant. A guy my age walked through the door. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I immediately smiled and yelled, "Arata!" The Hosts looked at me in confusion. I wiggled out of the booth and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" he said as he hugged me back. He was an old friend from when I was younger. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!" I smiled and tears started filling my eyes. The last time I saw him, he was lying in a hospital just after a car accident. They said he probably wouldn't make it but a couple of weeks later my mom told me that he was all right, but I couldn't see him for a while so he could get better.

"Who's that guy?" I heard Kaoru ask the other Hosts. I blocked them from my hearing and buried my face in Arata's chest.

"Sorry Kat, but I really gotta go. I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend to arrive." he said and I pulled away. I muttered, "Oh... Sorry..." and walked back to my booth.

"An old friend?" Tamaki asked an I nodded.

"Why did he call you Kat, Mu-chan?" Honey asked me. Crap.

"Uh, just a nickname. Heh..."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at me.

"What?" I asked. Their grins grew wider and they said, "Do you like him?" My eyes widened and I furiously shook my head.

"You looked sad when he told you he had a girlfriend." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and added, "But, if you'd like, we could make him a little jealous." My eyes widened and their faces got closer to mine. I could feel myself starting to blush. Kaoru started playing with my hair while Hikaru started stroking my cheek.

"Stop it! Daddy won't allow either of you to touch your sister that way!" Tamaki said, standing up. Honey started giggling while I scowled at Tamaki. Now everyone in the restaurant was staring at us and I was completely embarrassed, and since when am I Tamaki's daughter?

"Sorry everyone, he hasn't taken his meds today." Hikaru said. Honey giggled even more and climbed up on top of Mori's shoulders. I covered my face with my hands, sure that my skin with a scarlet right now. Kaoru grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face saying, "You look so adorable when you're embarrassed. How about we take you home now?" I nodded and the twins and I slipped out of the booth. They wrapped their arms around my shoulders, and when we passed Arata, Hikaru kissed my forehead which surprised me and made me blush even more.

Tamaki joined us in the car a couple minutes later as he drove me home. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I turned around to see that the three Hosts were following me.

"Uh, do you need something?"

Tamaki smiled at me and said, "Sorry about earlier. I hope that you'll come visit us tomorrow." And with that, he walked back to the car. The twins remained.

"Okay, seriously. What do you want?"

"You owe us." they said and grinned.

"For what?"

"We made your little friend jealous," Kaoru began as his trademark grin grew wider. "So I think it's only fair that you give us something in return." Hikaru ended. I didn't like the look on their faces.

"And what do you want me to give you?"

"A kiss of course!"

I felt like I was going to puke. It's not that they're unattractive or anything, but for one: I just met them today! Two: well, it would just be weird kissing a complete stranger. Or strangers. My vision started going blurry and then I blacked out.

**A/N: Sooooo... What'd you think? :3 ..**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting All The Hosts

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is dedicated to my only reviewers so far - BlAcKjAcKeTlOvEr031 and HitaAndUtaPri ! Shmank ya very much :3 It's people like you guys that give me the courage to keep on writing! And I completely forgot to do the disclaimer, so... I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, I only own Saki, Ayano, Maki, Yuko, Hiromi, Arata, Saki's big brother (who will come in later), and any other future characters I decide to make. Ladida.**

"Saki?" The twins' familiar voice rang in my ears. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on my couch.

"I didn't know that the idea of kissing us would make you pass out." Hikaru said. I rubbed my temples and said, "Okay, might as well get this over with. I know that you two won't stop bugging me about it until I do it, so I guess I'll do it now."

"Kaoru already got his kiss while you were passed out."

"I couldn't help myself, you were so adorable." Kaoru grinned and I could tell that I had a horrified expression on my face. I slapped him as hard as I could and he said, "Ow! I was just kidding! You don't have to be so rough..." I sighed and laid my head back. The twins can be so annoying...

"So... Are you guys gonna leave now?"

"No, Saki. We want to stay and make sure you get better." they said and grinned. Ugh, I hate that grin... Ayano, my oldest sister, walked in and said, "Who are these two?"

"We're some friends from school." they said and smiled. So now they decide to act nice.

"Oh really? That's odd, because my little sis is deathly afraid of boys, so it's kind of strange that she has two for some friends."

The twins shrugged and faced me again. "Now how about you pay up?" they said. Ayano lifted a brow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"We did a favor for your dear little sister," Hikaru said and Kaoru finished with, "So now she owes us a kiss." Ayano got that devious grin on her face that always meant she was up to no good. She folded her arms and nonchalantly said, "Well, a deals a deal. You have to keep your promises or karma with get you. Now how about you have your second and third kiss? I'd just love to see it."

"Who was her first?" the twins asked. I gave her a hard glare and she shrugged, even though I knew that she knew who my first was. Kaoru scooted over on the floor so he was right up to my face. "I'll go first." He grinned and bent down.

I don't really know what I was expecting. It was just a normal kiss after all. It was nice I guess, but lasted too long for comfort. He finally pulled away and I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! You guys have been in here too long. What's going on? Are you guys hurting my little girl?" Tamaki said as he strode into the room.

"Wow sis, I didn't know you were such a player." Ayano said, a smirk tugging on her lips. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned to Tamaki saying, "Don't worry, I'm just fine. Could you please get these two dorks out of my house?" Tamaki nodded eagerly, and I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"But I didn't get my turn!" Hikaru whined.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, I didn't my turn to-"

"OKAY, time to go. See you tomorrow!" I started pushing them towards the door when Tamaki said, "So you ARE coming back tomorrow?" I sighed and nodded. He started squealing, which sounded a whole lot like a girl... One last shove and they were out of my lovely mansion and all that was left was peace and quiet. Nope, peace and quiet was too much to hope for.

"So who are those guys really? Why were they here? What was the whole deal about? Do-"

"Calm down, Ayano! One question as a time. Minako convinced me to come with her to this Host Club thing and those three were just some of the Hosts. They were here because they kidnapped me and took me out to this restaurant to persuade me to come visit them at the Host Club again. And Arata was at the restaurant waiting for his girlfriend, and I kinda embarrassed myself in front of him so the twins wanted to make him jealous... I didn't ask them too, they just did, and then they said I owed them a kiss. Next thing I knew, I had fainted and woke up here on the couch."

"They are pretty cute, ya know. You could end up with one of those boys someday."

"No way!"

"Okay, whatever you say. They are the first boys you've actually befriended in a long time."

"I didn't want to befriend them! They just won't leave me alone..."

Ayano sighed. "So, what're their names? And who are the other Hosts?"

"The twins were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and the blonde one was Tamaki Suou. Then there's Haruhi Fujioka, who's secretly a girl. I'm curious to what her story is. There's one that looks like a little kid but is actually older than me, and his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but likes it when people call him Honey. His cousin is Takashi Morinozuka, or 'Mori'. And the vice president of the club, Kyoya Otori."

Ayano gasped and leaned in closer to me. "Kyoya Otori? You remember him, right?"

"Yes, I remember him. Childhood friend."

"This may be just a rumor, but I thought I heard Daddy talking on the phone with Mr. Otori about arranging a marriage between the two of you."

"What?"

"Yup, but then again, it could be a rumor like I said. I'm just glad that you're finally starting to be friends with boys, even though you don't want to. It's good to face your fears."

I sighed and went up to my room. It was still pretty early, but I decided to turn in. Tomorrow was going to be a looooong day.

I slapped my alarm clock several times, but the ringing wouldn't stop. Finally, I picked it up and threw it across the room, causing it to slam into the wall as clock pieces shattered everywhere. I pulled on the school uniform and ran downstairs, eating breakfast.

"Madam?" my butler said and I looked up. "The Hitachiin twins have offered to give you a ride to school. Isn't that nice of them?" I wanted to scream _"NO THAT'S HORRIBLE!" _but my butler really needed a morning off, so I just smiled and nodded. This really _was_ going to be a long day... Ayano strolled in at the mention of the Hitachiin twins and grinned at me. "What?" I asked, continuing to eat. Her grin got wider and she said, "So you get to spend the morning drive to school with your new friends, huh? Sounds fun. You can finally give that Hikaru guy the kiss you owe him."

Crap. Double crap. Triple gazillion trillion crap. I completely forgot about the kiss... Plus I was going to be alone with them. In a car. For ten minutes. Well, isn't this day turning out to be a great one? I heard a car honk from outside and the already wide grin on Ayano's face got even wider, and it looked like her face was about to snap in half. She giggled and said, "It looks like your boyfriends are here. Better not keep them waiting." I grabbed my satchel and slowly walked to the door, dreading the moment of seeing the two pests.

"What a nice limo. Almost as nice as ours." I said and smirked, sliding into the sleek black car. The twins sat across from me and smiled.

"After what happened yesterday," Hikaru began. What was it now? Kaoru continued on the sentence, "We wanted to make it up to you." He handed me a piece of paper and in unison they said, "Schedule change!" I looked down to see that my homeroom had been switched. But why...? Oh no. I have homeroom with these two now? They want to make my life miserable, don't they? "Aren't you going to thank us?"

"NO! This is horrible! I was just fine with the homeroom I was already in. I was with Minako too!"

"Minako? She's one of our guests." they said and grinned. "Do you like this Minako girl?" Kaoru asked. The look on his face creeped me out. It was like stalker meets pervert. The same look was plastered onto Hikaru's face as he said, "I didn't know our little Saki played for that team."

Now I understood what they meant. They thought I was... "No no no! That's not it at all!"

"It would explain why you never hang out with boys." they said.

"I'm definitely not like that! I mean, I'm not against people who _are _attracted to the same gender, but I'm totally not like that at all! Minako just happens to be my closest friend, and I don't know many people here so it was nice to have class with one that I did know well."

"Well you know us."

"Yeah, but-"

Hikaru sighed. "If you're that worried about it,"

"We'll transfer her into our class too."

Were they that stupid? Don't they understand that I want NOTHING to do with them? I grit my teeth and say, "No, it's fine."

"Now how about that kiss?" Hikaru asks and that annoying grin stretches across his face. Man would I like to slap that grin off of his face.

"Maybe later, it appears that we're at school." I said and opened the limo door only to be swept up into the arms to Tamaki. What the heck was wrong with people these days?

"My baby girl has come to see me!"

"I didn't come to see you... I came here to learn... Because, ya know, this is a school. Where people learn. And will you stop calling me your baby girl? I just met you yesterday! Are you some kind of creepy stalker dude?"

"Aw, Saki! Why do you say such hurtful things to Daddy..."

"You're not my dad! Answer this question honestly, do you have a mental disorder?"

Before he could answer, I stomped up to school, threw open the doors, and ran into the bathroom. At least they couldn't follow me in here... I leaned up against the wall and slid down onto the floor.

"Saki? What're you doing on the bathroom floor?"

"Oh, hey Minako. Just hiding from the Hosts."

"Heh, I heard that they took you on a little adventure yesterday and you guys caused quite a commotion in that new restaurant." Minako said and started giggling. "We better hurry up and get to class before we get in trouble."

"About that, the twins switched me into their class. Urgh, they're so irritating..."

"Aw darn... But it is kinda funny to see how much they care about you."

"You're wrong. I just met them yesterday, they could care less about me. They probably wouldn't even notice if I were dead. They just love annoying me." I said and sighed. Time to get to class.

"Saki's late! Saki's late!" the twins sang as I walked into the classroom. Haruhi was sitting in between them. Thank God, I did NOT want to have to sit next to them. I was walking towards the back of the classroom when Hikaru patted on the empty desk next to him. I scowled at him and took the seat.

It seemed like class would never end. Hikaru kept whispering at me throughout the class so I couldn't concentrate. Finally, it was the end of the day and I was about to leave the school when Tamaki grabbed me and dragged me all the way to Music Room #3. The room where the Host Club was held.

"Will you let go of me?" I yelled at him and tried to punch him. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed my arms and grinned. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"Mu-chan!" Honey smiled and ran up to me. "Come on you guys, let Mu-chan go." Thanks to Honey, the three Hosts let go of me and I straightened out my uniform. "Come on, Mu-chan. You get to hang out with us today!" He dragged me over to a table where Mori sat. Mori handed him a piece of chocolate cake and Honey smiled wide, taking huge bites of it; his bunny at his side. More pieces of cake kept coming. Dang, how many cakes did this kid go through a day? How is he not fat? "So Mu-chan, do you have any family?"

"Well, I have four sisters and a brother."

"That's cool! I have a younger brother. Do you like your brother?"

"Have you ever thought that Miss Kimura might not want to talk about her personal life?" Kyoya said. I turned around in my seat and looked up at him. He knew how I felt about my brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mu-chan! I should've asked you how you felt about your family first."

"It's okay. Thank you for caring about my wishes Honey." I said and smiled. He smiled again. I looked at Mori, who hadn't said a word this whole entire time. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard him say anything ever. "Mori, do you ever talk?"

"Yes." he replied in a deep voice. Well, he did talk then I guess.

"Saki!" Minako yelled as she walked through the door and waved. I sighed and waved back. "I see you got here early."

"If it was up to me, I would've taken my sweet time getting here. But, unfortunately, they took me hostage."

"Oh... Okay then. So I see you've chatted with everyone now." She smiled. Tamaki grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Kyoya was sitting and said, "Not everyone." He pushed me into the chair and went to his own table to attend to his guests.

Kyoya was typing on his laptop like usual with a blank expression on his face. I started to get up when he said, "Sit down." Okay, weird. I sat down. "So, Saki, tell me something."

"Uh, what would you like to know?"

"Why are you always telling lies?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stuttered and nervously laughed. He closed the lid to the laptop and set it aside.

"Your name. You tell everyone it's Saki Kimura, but it's really not."

"Well you know that I'm a part of the Kimura family, we used to be friends."

"I know that that's true, so I would also know that your real name is Katsumi. Why do you take the name of your dead sister?"

I stared down at the ground. I had a twin. Her name was Saki. She died in my mother's womb. That's why I don't like twins very much. All of the pairs of twins on this earth got to live. Except for my sister. Because of this tragic experience, I feel sad for the other kids in the world who were supposed to have a twin like me, but don't because of some incident. It's just not fair that she had to die... I didn't like my name, Katsumi, because of my brother. He was very abusive of me because he thinks it's my fault that my twin is dead, which it might be. That's why I don't like Onii-san, because he hurts me. I would hide from him and he would say, "Katsumi, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are Kat. Here, kitty kitty." I decided to enroll in school as Saki because, for one, I don't like the memories attached to my name Katsumi. Two, I love the name Saki. And three, it helps me to remember her even though I never really met her. I narrowed my eyes at Kyoya and replied, "How do you know about my sister? I may've been your friend when we were little, but I know for sure that I never told you about her."

"You should know by now that I like to do my research."

"Please don't tell anyone else..."

"Why do you like to keep your name a secret, Katsumi?"

"Because..." I paused and thought about what to say for a moment. "The name Katsumi has horrible memories attached to it thanks to my brother. You should understand."

He scowled at me. He knew my brother, and I think my brother is one of the reasons that he's so cold these days. One time when my brother beat me when I was little, I was covered in bruises and when I went to play with Kyoya, he wanted to know how it happened. I told him I fell out of a tree but of course he didn't believe me, so I told him the truth about my brother. The next day when I saw him, he was also covered in bruises and he said that he went to confront my brother. I started bawling and ran back to my house. It was all my fault that Kyoya was hurt. We never talked after that, and I just told my parents that he was busy all the time now even though the real answer was I didn't want to see him because it was my fault he was hurt. I never talked to boys after that again because I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. That's why I was shy, then I was mean to any boy you tried to be my friend.

"I think that I should maybe go now..." I said and stood up, but he grabbed my arm.

"It's not your fault, you know... It was my fault for going to see your brother when you told me not to."

"I just feel so bad..." I said and put my face in my hands. I ran out of the Host Club room, not wanting anyone to see me crying, and I ran into the nearest bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Haruhi walked in.

"Uh, are you okay, Saki?" she asked.

"What're you doing in here?"

"Well, Kyoya sent me here to see if you were alright. He said he would've gone himself, but he knew you would go into a bathroom and thought it would be weird if he came into the girls restroom. And he already knew that you knew I was a girl so... Yeah."

"Oh... I'm fine." I wiped me eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..." I said and stood up. Without another word, I walked out of the bathroom and started searching the hallways for an exit. Someone grabbed my hand and started pulling me. I looked up to see Kyoya, his face blank as usual.

"The exit is this way. I'll take you home. I've made a call and a car should be here any moment." he said and I just kept staring at him. Why was he doing this? I thought he hated me, but he's helping me. When we got outside, there was a limo waiting for us. We got in.

"Um, Kyoya?"

"What is it, Katsumi?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's your real name, isn't it?" I sighed. He continued talking. "And that wasn't your real question, so ask me what it is you wanted to ask."

"Well... Um..."

"We're here Miss Kimura." said the driver. I nodded and thanked him, then got out of the car. Even though the windows were tinted, I could tell that Kyoya was watching me.

I went inside and ran up the stairs. When I opened my doors, I saw the twins going through my dresser. Wait... The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, in my room, going through my dresser... WHAT? How did they get here so fast? Why are they even here at all? And what the HECK are they doing going through my dresser?

"Hello Saki!" they said and smiled at me, then continued on going through my dresser. What the-? Grrr, don't cuss... Calm yourself down...

"What are you guys doing in my room going through my clothes? And how did you get here before I did? When I left, you guys were still at the club."

"When we saw you leaving," Hikaru said.

"We decided to leave too." Kaoru finished.

"And we drove really fast! Almost got a speeding ticket." they said together.

I face-palmed.

"And we're here because,"

"If boss lets us,"

"We're going to the beach for a Host Club field trip! We've done it before, but it was so much fun and we wanna do it again!" they said in the same order as earlier. "And we just wanted to make sure you had a cute swim suit." Kaoru pulled out a zebra striped bikini out of one of the drawers and grinned, saying, "It looks like you do! Mission accomplished. Be sure to wear this on the day of the trip!" They ran out of my room and I yelled, "I didn't even say I was going!" I sighed and laid down on the floor. If I didn't go, they were probably going to kidnap me and take me along with them anyways. Gah... This is going to be a long week.

**And that's the end of this chapter! I thought it went by kind of fast, but I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to Colorado this Sunday for a week, so I'm going to try to get chapter 3 done before then, but I won't have any internet connection in CO so if I don't get it done before then but do in Colorado, I can't post it until I get home. Gah, wish me luck.**


	3. Chapter 3 An Awkward Kind Of Day

The same boring day. I get up, eat breakfast, go to school, attend classes, and then the wacky part starts. Host Club time. I opened the doors only to be scooped up into the arms of Tamaki.

"Good morning my lovely princess!"

"I thought I was your daughter..."

"Nope, today you are my princess."

I grunted and squirmed in his arms trying to get free, but he had a firm grasp on me. I sighed and said, "So what do you want?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru have suggested that we take another trip to the beach! This Sunday is the start of summer vacation, and we've decided to leave then with the rest of the girls who visit the club! We would love it if you'd join us."

I thought for a moment. Sunday was the day my brother would be coming to visit us. Perfect! "I think I will join you guys."

"Oh Saki! You make Daddy so happy!"

I pushed myself out of his arms and straightened out my uniform. The twins walked over to me and said, "How come you enrolled in school before summer vacation?"

"Actually, I enrolled at the beginning of the year and have been here for a long time, but I was sick for a month and when I got back, Minako talked me into visiting this stupid club. And since I was out for a month, I just kind of forgot my way around."

"But you started coming here two days ago." Kaoru said. I nodded. Hikaru blinked and added, "So what were you sick with if it made you stay out for a month?"

"Well, I've always gotten sick easily. The doctor's not really sure what I have, never seen anything like it before is what he says. It's kind of a mixture of a bunch of sicknesses and even mental illnesses. Like the common cold, coughing, feeling all lethargic, puking, I sometimes even act as if I'm bipolar or have multiple personality disorder, the flu, mono, strep throat, and a bunch of other things. You get the point. It's not fun. It can last from a couple of days to several months. The longest it's ever gone on for was... About..." I paused, trying to recall the memory of when I was out for a long time. "Seven months. It was a terrible time, the doctors thought I was going to die and didn't know what to do. My parents would tell me everything was fine but at night, I could hear them bawling and praying for a miracle. I fell asleep and when I woke back up, my parents were bawling. I asked what was wrong and they said I had been in a coma for four months. I was fine once I woke up from the coma, I guess. They let me go home and I felt like my normal self again."

"That must've been terrible..." they said.

"I think I have that sickness because of when I was born. My sister was too weak to survive, so it would make sense that I'm a weak child."

"Your sister? What do you mean?" Hikaru asked. That's when I remembered that I hadn't told them about my dead twin.

"Uh, it's nothing... Forget I ever said that."

"But-"

"I have to go now." I stood up and pushed through the huge double doors and ran through the halls, then fell to the ground as I ran into something. "What the-" I looked up and saw Mori. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He held out his hand and I took it, pulling myself up.

"It's fine."

"Hey, you actually decided to talk to me." He nodded and reached for my face. "What are you doing?" He wiped my eye and when he pulled his hand away, I saw there was a tear on his finger. I was crying? I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and muttered, "Thanks..." He nodded once and Honey ran up to him, jumping on his shoulder.

"I see you're talking to Mu-chan! How are you today, Mu-chan?"

"Good. And you?"

"Great! You look as if you've been crying... Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm fine. The twins are just annoying me again."

"And they made you cry? Want Takashi and I to rough em' up for ya?"

"No! No, I'm fine, honestly!" I said and smiled.

"Okay, if you're sure, but let me know if you ever need some help!" Honey smiled at me and let Mori take him into the Host Club room. I saw the girls who visit the Host Club round the corner and I knew it was time for me to get going.

I opened the door to my house and walked into the living room. All four of my sisters were sitting on our white chaise couch.

Yuko and Hiromi, the two youngest girls of our family being 8 and 5, smiled and yelled, "Onee-san!" I smiled back and hugged them when they ran towards me. Maki crossed her arms and snorted. Ayano whispered to her, probably saying "Be nice," since Maki didn't really like me that much. Maki rolled her blue eyes and flipped her black hair saying, "Let's just get this over with."

"Get what over with?" I asked. Ayano smiled and said, "We just thought it would be nice if all of us sisters went out to eat and got caught up since we don't really talk that much anymore."

We got into our limo and went out to eat at the restaurant our uncle owned. It was actually quite popular. They made all sorts of food, ranging from American food, Chinese food, Japanese food, Italian food, etc. I ordered shrimp fried rice, my favorite. Ayano always got spaghetti, Maki got miso soup with rice (she loves that stuff), Yuko got a cheese burger, and Hiromi got white rice. Just plain white rice.

"So, Hiromi, what have you been up to?" Ayano asked, getting the conversation started. Hiromi smiled, rice falling out of her mouth. "I've been taking violin lessons. It's so much fun! So far, I've only learned the notes and how to play some scales. I can't wait to actually start playing songs!" Hiromi said and started eating more mouthfuls of rice. Ayano smiled and said, "What about you, Yuko?"

"I've been doing really well on my homework so Mommy and Daddy said I could get flute lessons."

"Oh yeah, you really like the flute, don't you?" Yuko nodded eagerly, her amber hair bouncing around her wildly. Ayano smiled again. "Cool. Maki? Are you into any instruments?" Maki had been playing with her food and looked up. She sighed and said, "Not really, I just like to hang out with my friends and boyfriend." All of us gasped and our eyes widened. Since when did Maki have a boyfriend? Did Mom and Dad approve? Did they even know at all?

Ayano asked the same questions I was wondering about and Maki replied with, "It's recent. I'll tell them later. It's probably not going to last very long anyway." She went back to playing with her food and Ayano turned to face me, saying, "Katsumi? How about you?" At first I didn't answer, I was so used to everyone at school calling me Saki. "Um, Kat?" I looked up and smiled.

"Oh, sorry. Deep in thought. I haven't really been up to anything interesting."

"Oh, come on. You play piano, cello, violin, flute, even the trombone and you're telling me you haven't done anything? What about that... Oh, what's it called? That Host Club thing you've been going to."

"Oh, that. I only go because Minako asks me to."

"Yet I've noticed you haven't hung out with her in a while and you've been spending most of your time with those boys."

"So what exactly are you saying?" I said, a little bit harsher than I meant.

"There's no reason to get mad! I was just saying that I think it's good that you're starting to become friends with other people, just don't forget about the ones you still have."

"I haven't!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! But I do think it's good that you're not afraid of boys anymore. I think that these new friends of yours are good for you."

"Yet you were just yelling at me about how because of them, I'm 'forgetting' the friends I still have."

"Kat, that's not what I said."

I took a bite of my food so I wouldn't start yelling at her. Ugh, I loved my Onee-chan, but sometimes she can act like our mom; in charge, thinks she knows everything. "Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the beach this Sunday for a day or two."

"Let me guess, with those boys?"

"Minako's going to be there! I'll be hanging out with her!"

"But Onee-chan," Hiromi said and I averted my gaze towards her. "That's the day that Onii-san is coming to visit us."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll have to see him another time."

Maki looked up at me, her eyes narrowed. "You just don't wanna see him because you're the Girl-Who-Cried-Abuse. You said that he hurt you, but you're just jealous because we all love him more than we love you!"

I froze. When I had tried to tell my parents that Akihito, my older brother, was abusing me, they didn't believe me. So I showed them my bruises. Akihito walked into the room and had said, _"Katsumi hates me and always has. She's just saying that to get me into trouble. She really just fell out of the tree." _My parents told me not to lie because it wasn't nice, and if I was mad at my brother for some reason, I had to work it out with him. He was such a liar. Yuko and Hiromi weren't born yet so they didn't know about that incident. At the time, Akihito was 9, Ayano was 8, I was 6, and Maki was 3.

I stood up and ran out of the restaurant. I couldn't deal with my family anymore. No, I was fine with my family. Well, I was fine with Mom and Dad, Yuko and Hiromi. Ayano didn't hate me like Maki did, but she didn't believe me about the abuse either. Tonight, Ayano proved to me that I couldn't trust her. I was sick of Maki always being so mean to me. I was sick and tired of all of this. All I could do was run. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran.

I don't know how many minutes later, but eventually, I ended up back at the school. I sat down on the steps and cried.

"What is it now?" I looked over and Kyoya was sitting down next to me.

"Um, well... It's just... Family crap."

"Ah, that seems to be the cause to why you're always crying these days." Kyoya awkwardly patted my back. I knew he was trying to make me feel better. Trying, but not really succeeding. At least he _was _trying. He stood up as a limo pulled in. "Well, that's my ride. Goodbye, Katsumi."

I sighed and stood up. I stretched, wondering what to do now. There was no way I could show my face again back at the house. Not for a while, at least. The twins walked out of the school next. They seemed like they always wanted to do something for me, maybe they would let me stay with them at their house for a while. It would be awkward if they did, but what other choice did I have? I could stay with Minako, but her parents thought I was a snotty brat.

"Hey... Do you think you guys could do me a huge favor?" I asked and wiped my eyes.

"What is it?"

"I have a little problem at the moment... Do you think I could stay with you guys for a while?"

They looked at each other and nodded before saying, "Of course you can!" We got in their limo. "What exactly happened?"

I explained how my sister was getting a little upset with me for hanging out with all of the guys and then about what Maki said, except I didn't tell them how he was always abusing me. I just told him that he smacked me once and it left a bruise on my face. They said that they completely understood and we stopped by my house so I could pack.

"You should pack your swimsuit," Hikaru started.

"We have a pull in our backyard." Kaoru finished.

I nodded and got out of the car. I climbed up the trellis that led up to my window. My window was always kept unlocked, so it was easy getting in. I then grabbed my lime green duffel bag and started throwing clothes in. Some t-shirts, tank tops, shorts, jeans, my uniform, swimsuit, undergarments, and then I grabbed my bathroom stuff. Toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, deodorant, etc. I cracked open my door to see if my sisters were home.

"I wonder where Katsumi ran off to... I hope she's okay." I could hear Yuko saying. I quietly shut the door and crawled back out of the window with my bag in hand.

"You can stay with us as long as you'd like." the twins said when we walked into their mansion. It was huge, even bigger than mine.

"Welcome home, young masters. Is this a friend from school?" a maid came into the room and said.

"Yeah, she'll be staying with us for a while." Hikaru replied. They took me upstairs and into a bedroom. There was a white, silk 4 poster canopy bed with a small table next to it and in the middle of the room was a glass table and white chairs around it. Against one of the walls was a large fish tank filled with exotic fish I've never even seen before, and on the opposite wall was a dresser that matched the rest of the furniture. "I hope this room will be okay. It's the best guest room we have." Kaoru said.

"This is just fine. Amazing, actually."

"That door over there leads to the guest bathroom too." they said and pointed over to a door that I hadn't noticed before. "We'll let you pack now. When you're done, meet us downstairs for a snack."

Once they left, I started putting my clothes away in the dresser. After that, I put my morning stuff and restroom supplies up in the bathroom. Then, I headed downstairs.

On the walls were some pictures of them from when they were younger. The house was actually quite beautiful. Once I reached the end of the stairs, I realized that I had no idea where I was supposed to meet them. They said downstairs but didn't give me a specific location. I looked around but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? You guys aren't trying to scare me, are you?"

Then, Hikaru grabbed me, dipping me as if we were dancing, and said, "You haven't forgotten about that little deal we made, have you?" Urgh! That stupid kiss! I swear, he has the memory of an elephant.

"Uh, maybe in a minute. I have to pee."

"Not until you pay up."

My cheeks heated and my heart beat sped up. He started leaning in closer and I'm sure that my face was scarlet red by now.

"Snacks are ready." the maid from earlier said, walking in with a silver platter with finger sandwiches and tea on it. It seemed like the snacks were more suited for a tea party than they were for two teenage boys and their friend. Huh, by thinking that, I just admitted that they were my friends. I would never say that to their faces though. The maid stopped and saw us, then turned around and said, "It looks like I've interrupted something. I'll just set this down outside."

Hikaru let go of me and looked away. I started laughing and said, "Talk about awkward." Kaoru was the next person to walk in. He saw me laughing and Hikaru looking away with red cheeks and said, "What did I miss?" I continued laughing and we went outside to eat.

The backyard was just how I thought it would be. Huge in-ground pool, many fancy glass tables with white outdoor couches and chairs to match scattered around, expensive sculptures and decorations. We sat down at the table where the food was and ate.

I walked over to the pool and sat down, dangling my feet in the water.

I should've known better.

One minute I'm above the water and the next the water is above me. I swam up to the top to see the twins laughing.

"What the heck?"

While they were too busy laughing to notice, I grabbed their legs and pulled them in with me. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Why'd you do that to us, Saki?"

"It's called payback."

We continued laughing and splashing until it was dark. We decided to go inside after awhile when it got dark and I headed up to my room to take a shower.

When I was done, I wrapped my body in a warm, plush towel and did the same with my hair. I sat down on my bed, took the towel out of my hair, and started to brush it. The door knob turned. I froze. When Hikaru walked in, he just stood there, staring at me.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer. Now what do you want?"

"S-sorry... I didn't know you were... Um..."

"It's fine, I have this towel covering me."

"I just wanted to check and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, thanks."

He turned around and left. So far, that's the second awkward and embarrassing event of the day at the Hitachiin house.

Once I was dressed and ready for bed, I laid down and pulled the silk sheets up to my neck.

_"You're so pathetic and weak." Akihito said as he pushed me onto the ground, kicking me in the head. The world started spinning. He kicked me again, but this time in the neck. I couldn't breathe and I felt like I was going to pass out at any moment. Akihito just stared at me, smirking. He bent down next to me, pulling a knife out of his pocket, which he plunged into my chest, ending my life._

I woke up screaming and bawling, covered in sweat. The door swung open and the twins stood there.

"Are you okay?" they asked and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, just a nightmare." I replied and wiped my eyes. Kaoru laid down on my left, Hikaru laid down on my right. "What're you guys doing?" They didn't answer but instead grabbed my hands. I just sighed and closed my eyes, falling into a nightmare-less sleep.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 3. As I said in the last chapter, I'm going to Colorado in one day and I won't have any access to internet or Microsoft Word because my laptop is extremely stupid, (I type on my computer) so I won't be able to post chapter 4 for a while. I was in a hurry so I didn't have much time to edit this, I just did a quick skim through. Let me know if you find any errors!**


	4. Chapter 4 Family Kind Of Sucks

**Hey, readers! I got back from Colorado a week and a half ago and I wrote a lot there, and I'm sorry I couldn't get everything typed up sooner! **

I opened my eyes and looked over to see that the twins were still here, holding one of my hands, and their free arm was draped over me. According to the clock, I still had half an hour till it was time to actually get up to get ready for school, so I laid there in bed, waiting for the twins to wake up.

"Good morning, Saki. How did you sleep?" they said, still half asleep.

"Other than that nightmare I had, pretty good, actually."

"Great! Today you can finally see us in action!" Hikaru said. I looked at them, puzzled, then Kaoru said, "Well, you've always left the Host Club early, so you haven't really gotten to see what we do."

"How do you know I'm not going to leave early today?"

"You live with us now. At least for a while. Where else will you go?" they said in unison. They were right... Where _would _I go? I sighed and said, "So I guess I'll sit at your table today then." The maid walked in and that's when I remembered I was still sitting in bed with the twins.

"Sorry for interrupting... Again..." she said and left, closing the door behind her.

"How embarrassing... It was already weird enough that you guys let me live here, then you," I looked up at Hikaru, "tried to kiss me, and then-"

"Wait, what?" Kaoru asked.

"Payment for that deal, remember? And then, she comes in here and sees us all in a bed. Things are looking pretty bad for me, don't you think?"

"It's not like she's going to tell anyone. She knows if she does tell anyone, she'll be fired within seconds and replaced within that time, too." they said nonchalantly and got up to get dressed. I got up and did the same.

After breakfast, we got in the car and went to school. We met up with Haruhi in the hallway and walked to class together. We took our usual order in seating: Me, Hikaru, Haruhi, then Kaoru. I sat through class drawing random things in my notebook.

"Do you even know what's going on?" Hikaru whispered.

"Um, yeah. Of course I do."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind tell me about what we're learning then?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You're probably just asking me that because YOU don't know what's going on. You should start paying attention." I whispered back and faced the front of the classroom.

"_I _should start paying attention?" He chuckled. "Whatever then. But you are a pretty good artist." He pointed at the picture in my notebook of the Host Club in chibi form. Yes, chibi. I just think that chibi's are adorable. In the picture, Honey was on Mori's shoulders, stuffing himself with cake. Tamaki was sitting in his 'Corner of Depression' with Haruhi standing next to him looking annoyed. Kyoya was writing on his clipboard like usual. I had just started drawing the twins when Hikaru had started talking to me earlier.

"Thanks, I've always loved drawing."

"You should put yourself in there."

"Nah, this is just the Host Club."

"You should draw yourself, though. Standing right between Kaoru and I." he said and went back to listening to the lesson.

"We promise we won't kidnap you today." Kaoru said once class was over. Hikaru nodded and added, "Just come whenever you feel like it." They ran off to catch up with Haruhi while I waited for Minako.

"Saki?" I jumped and turned around.

"Minako, you scared me!"

"Hehe, sorry."

"So what's up?"

She grinned at me and said, "I've been watching you for the past couple of days."

"Uh... Stalk much? And?"

"You're falling in love."

"W-what?!" I stuttered.

"You heard me. What do you feel when I say... Hikaru?"

My heart started racing. _Don't listen to her... You're like this because she said you're in love and you're really not. That's why your heart rate is speeding up. Because of the thought of falling in love, not because you really are... _I kept telling myself that, but I knew it wasn't true. Minako smiled, grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the direction of Music Room #3.

When we opened the doors, light flooded out of the room with rose pedals flying everywhere.

"Welcome, ladies!" the Hosts said and girls flooded into the room, going to visit their preferred Host. I followed Minako over to the twins' table.

"Hello girls, how are you today?"

"I'm great now that I get to talk to you two!" Minako said and giggled.

"Eh, I could be better." I said and Minako looked over at me as if I'd just farted in public. I shrugged and turned back to the twins. A girl who was passing by accidentally bumped out table, causing tea to spill on Kaoru's school jacket. Hikaru started taking his own jacket off and handed it to Kaoru, leaving him in just his white tee.

"Hikaru, you don't have to do that, it's just a tiny stain."

"But I want to! I hope the hot tea didn't burn your delicate skin."

"You worry about me too much."

"You're always giving me reasons to worry about you."

The twins were so close together, I seriously thought they were going to kiss.

"I can't take any more of it! Their brotherly love is just so adorable, it's too much!" Minako said as she wildly shook her head with her eyes shut tight, looking as if she could pass out any second now. I pretended to gag. The twins wrapped their arms around each other's necks and said, "You're just jealous that you don't have a twin to do fun stuff with, Saki."

"Okay, I don't even wanna know what that 'fun stuff' is, and you're right. Not about the jealous part, but the part about me not having a twin. She's dead."

"That's not a very funny joke." they said and frowned.

"No, it's true. Saki Kimura is my dead twin sister."

"But you're Saki..."

"How about I explain everything later? Minako is finally starting to come out of her twincest coma."

Minako eventually passed out. I don't see what's so cool about brothers who are 'in love', it just creeps me out and makes me want to throw up. But hey, I guess some people are into that stuff. The twins and I got in their car and were on our way back to their mansion.

"So... If you're not Saki, then who _are _you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm Katsumi. Saki died before she was even born."

"Why do people call you Saki?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, as I explained to Kyoya before, I really like the name and _my_ name is attached to some horrible memories. Plus, it kind of makes me feel closer to her... I know, I'm a freak. I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me out of your house."

"We wouldn't do that. And we're sorry for what we said earlier... If we'd have known, we wouldn't have that." they said.

"It's fine." I rested my chin on my hands and looked at the floor of the limo.

_Ding-dong. _I sat up in bed to hear the doorbell ring. Who could be here so early in the morning? We still had 45 minutes before we even needed to get up.

"Good morning you two!" I heard someone say from downstairs. The voice was very familiar, but I was only half awake so I couldn't recall who it was.

"Hey, Boss. What're you doing here?" I heard the twins say. Boss? They only called one person Boss...

"Tamaki's here?!" I thought aloud. I covered my face with the pillow and tried not to scream.

"Saki? You awake?"

"Yeah, come on in." I said and the twins walked in. They were still in their pajamas like me.

"I guess Tamaki wants to go to breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Sure... Why not." I sighed and went into the bathroom, getting ready.

"Saki's here?!" I heard Tamaki say 10 minutes later. Then, the pounding of him running up the stairs, the sound of my door opening, him running over to the bathroom door, then it opening. "Saki! Why didn't you tell me you were staying with these two?! They haven't tried to pull anything, have they?!"

"Nope, but they did sleep with me."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! YOUR OWN FATHER!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FREAKIN DAD! And if you're that worried about it, I was joking."

"No she's not." the twins said as they joined us in the bathroom and grinned. Tamaki's jaw dropped and he grabbed them by the necks.

"Calm down, Tamaki! Not in that way. I was having a nightmare and they came in and stayed with me." I said and shrugged. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"So..." the twins said when we were in Tamaki's limo. Unfortunately, I was sitting next to Tamaki while they were sitting across from us. We sat there in silence until Tamaki said, "Saki, today you will visit ME at the Host Club. I never get to spend any bonding time with you! And we can spend time together at the beach this Sunday."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about the beach..."

"Saki will be talking with US at the Host Club." the twins said.

"No, she'll be spending quality time with her daddy." Tamaki said.

"For the last time, you're NOT my daddy!" I yelled and groaned in frustration. "I'm not going to sit with any of you now! Just drop me off at the school, I'm not in the mood for breakfast anymore." The limo driver drove on to school. When the car finally stopped, I got out and stomped up to the school doors.

When it was Host Club time, I still went. But I was keeping my word; I wouldn't sit with the twins or Tamaki today. So instead I sat with Honey and Mori. Honey greeted me with a wide smile and said, "Hey there, Mu-chan!"

"Hey Honey, Mori." I replied and smiled. Two girls sat down on the couch that I was on and one said, "It's good to see you, Honey! You too, Mori! Are you guys excited about the beach?"

"I know I am!" the other girl said. Honey giggled and replied, "Definitely! It'll be so much fun, right Mori?" Mori nodded once and Honey smiled, linking arms with the tall Host.

"So adorable!" the two girls said.

"I hope they'll have ice cream! I just love ice cream." Honey licked his lips.

When Host Club hours were finally over, I went outside and joined the twins in their limo. No one said anything the drive back to their mansion, which was awkward. Did saying I wasn't going to sit with them today really make them mad at me? I walked up to the room I was staying in and laid down on the bed. A couple minutes later, the maid walked in and said, "Dinner will be done soon. The young masters would like for you to meet them in the dining room." She bowed and left the room. I went ahead and went downstairs, into the dining room. There was a long table, a chair at each end with four more chairs, two on each side. I sat at the end of the table that was closest to where the twins were, who were sitting across from each other. The maid came out a few minutes later with our plates of food and set them in front of us. On the plate were four rolls of sushi that sat on a bed of white rice; some type of orange sauce was drizzled on the food.

"We just wanted to say sorry for how we acted this morning. Right, Hikaru?" Kaoru said, turning to his brother. Hikaru muttered "Yeah..." and picked up his chop sticks, taking a bite of his sushi. I looked down at my food and poked it with my chop sticks, bored. "Saki, I think you should eat. You look starved plus our chef makes excellent food."

"Fine." I said and took a bite. Kaoru was right; this sushi was amazing. It wasn't too long after that, that my plate was completely empty. "Oh my gosh, that was so good..." Kaoru's plate was empty like mine, but Hikaru's food remained untouched. "You don't like sushi?"

"He's still upset about earlier." Kaoru said.

"Man, I didn't think it was such a big deal..." I muttered.

"It's not. Hikaru just has a little crush on you, he got jealous."

"No I don't!" Hikaru yelled and stood up. He sighed and sat back down. "I just- Sorry..." I stood up and the twins did as well, then I grabbed their hands and pulled them into the backyard.

"What are we doing?" they said in unison. I just smiled at them and kept pulling them along. Then, I stopped in front of their pool. They cocked their heads and Hikaru said, "You want to swim?"

"Don't you think you should put your swimsuit on first?" Kaoru said. Then I remembered I was still wearing my school uniform. I shrugged and when I was about to jump in, they grabbed my arms saying, "You don't want to get your uniform wet. Why don't you take off your clothes? We can help, too."

"No way, perverts. I can always wash and dry it." I pulled away from their grasps and jumped in. While I was under water, I heard two more splashes and came up. Hikaru and Kaoru swam up to the top of the water in nothing but their boxers.

"We don't mind that you see us in our underwear, so why can't we see you in yours?" they asked.

"Because I'm a girl and that would just be weird."

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru whispered to his twin. "Maybe she's not wearing any underwear and that's why she won't take off her uniform." Hikaru grinned and replied with, "Interesting thought, brother. So Saki, is that true?"

"No! It's a lie, you idiots."

"How do we know?" they said. I grunted and punched them in their heads. The maid walked out and bowed.

"Miss Kimura? You have some visitors." she said and went back inside the house. The twins raised a brow and I shrugged, then got out of the pool. I quickly ran upstairs and changed into a grey t-shirt and some black shorts. When I went back downstairs, I saw Ayano sitting on the couch. The twins were dressed and sitting on the couch, staring at her. I cleared my throat to make everyone aware that I was here. The twins both scooted away from each other and patted the spot in between them; I sat down.

"Don't call me Saki, call me Katsumi." I whispered to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So, Katsumi, this is where you've been staying for the past couple of days. It's a nice house, but I must say that I don't approve." Ayano said with a frown

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, you're here with two boys. Two boys that you barely know. For all you know, they could be planning to kidnap you and do horrible things to you." she said and a look of concern passed over her face.

"I know them well enough to trust them!" I yelled. "You're not Mom, so don't think you have the right to act like her even though you're in charge while her and Father are away."

"You've only known them for a week! I wanna know what happened during those 7 days that led you to believe you could trust them. And, Katsumi, I'm not trying to act like Mom. I'm trying to act like a responsible adult."

"But you're not a responsible adult! Where's the Ayano I used to know? The one who used to go to parties, have fun, and actually be the kind of person everyone wanted to hang out with and get to know. "

She winced as if I'd just hit it. By saying that, maybe I did hit her. Mentally hit her. "Katsumi..." She looked down at the ground then back up at me, a serious expression on her face. "Speaking of parents, where are yours, Hitachiin brothers?"

"Away on business." the maid said, and I jumped. I hadn't realized that she was right behind me.

"I think you should come home. Our home. Hiromi and Yuko really miss you, they can't stop talking about you." she said as she reached over and touched my shoulder. _I didn't hear her say anything about Maki. But why would Maki miss me? Ugh... _I thought.

"I don't want to go home..."

"I can't believe you're still mad about what I said when we ate dinner. It was nothing to get angry over. You overreacted."

"If she doesn't want to go home," Kaoru said, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. Hikaru then wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Then she doesn't want to go home."

"You have just shown me where your loyalty lies, Katsumi. And it's definitely not with your family. It's with two strangers who you're letting touch you. Not weird at all." She grabbed her purse and stormed out the door, slamming it with a huge bang.

Maybe she was right... Maybe I was turning something into nothing. Maybe I was being a selfish brat.

**The chapter is a little bit shorter than I would've liked it to be... And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I have everything else written out from here so tomorrow I'll type it up and the next update should be up soon, maybe even by tomorrow. I personally think this is a boring chapter and I strongly dislike it. I promise I'll try and make it more interesting next chapter. And I'll try to make it funnier too.. This was kind of a depressing chapter T_T Goodnight readers.**


	5. Chapter 5 I Can't Handle The Abuse

To the beach! It was finally the day that the Host Club and its clients went to the beach. I was actually pretty excited. I would get to avoid seeing my brother who was supposedly coming over today, plus, I got to go to the FREAKIN BEACH! Being rich, I suppose I could go to the beach whenever I wanted, but I always found myself busy. The Host Club somehow convinced me to ride with them in their limo even though I would've much rather have rode with the other girls.

"So Saki, aren't you excited about the beach? Daddy sure is!" Tamaki said.

"I am, actually."

"Great! Are you going to spend the day with me?"

"I imagine I'll spend most of my time with Minako, but I guess I could spend some time with you."

"Oh... I see..." He sighed. I'm sure that if we were in Music Room #3 right now, he would be in a corner.

We sat in silence for about a half an hour until Kaoru said, "Well, this is boring. How about we liven things up?"

"How are you planning to do that, Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"I know. Truth or dare." Hikaru said.

"I have some important things to do, I won't be participating." Kyoya said and continued typing away on his laptop. I wondered what he was always typing on there, anyway...

"I'm not playing either." Haruhi said and pulled a book out of her satchel. I was about to say I wouldn't be playing as well when Honey said, "Please play with us, Saki." I sighed and muttered an "Okay..." Why did Honey have such convincing puppy-dog eyes?

"I'll start!" Tamaki said and raised his hand. "Okay, Saki, truth or dare."

"Oh, how did I know you were going to pick me? Truth." I said and heard the twins whisper "She's no fun..." I stuck my tongue out at them and then turned back to Tamaki.

"Is it true that... You love your Daddy so much that you would do anything for him? Like spend alllll day on the beach with him?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's true for my _real _dad, but not the dad that I have suddenly acquired whom which I met earlier this week, and quite despise."

"And yet we're already best friends!" Tamaki exclaimed and hugged me tightly. I pushed him away and said, "Okay, Mori. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." he said in that deep voice of his.

"Okay, is it true that you and Honey are really cousins?" I asked and he nodded.

"Boring!" Hikaru yelled.

"You need to ask questions like," Kaoru started.

"Are you and Honey secretly in love?" the twins then said together.

"That's just silly." Honey said, and took a bite of cake - which I had no idea where it came from. He then hugged Usa-chan and laid down on Mori's lap, yawning. "I'm gonna take a nap everybody. Wake me when we get there."

"Hey guys, I'm done playing this game, so I think I'll take a nap too. And don't you DARE think about doing anything to my face while I'm asleep, or I will KILL you!" I said.

"And don't underestimate her, she's serious." Kyoya said, keeping his eyes on his laptop screen. I grinned and stretched out, not caring that I just smacked Tamaki and the twins in the face.

"Goodnight, Mu-chan!"

"Night Honey. And someone wake me up too when we get there."

"Saki? Saki? Saki? Saki? Sa-" I clamped my hand down on Tamaki's mouth.

"What, Tamaki?!" I yelled and opened my eyes, still sleepy.

"We're almost there. Before we actually get there, we wanted to work out the sleeping arrangements."

"Well, I'm sleeping in a hotel like the rest of the girls." I said and Tamaki frowned, crossing his arms.

"You could always stay with us in the mansion."

"Nope, I'm staying in the hotel."

The limo stopped and the door opened. I slid out, thanked the driver, and grabbed my bag. I walked over to where Minako stood with the rest of the girls and greeted her.

We all met down in the lobby of the hotel with our swimsuits on then we met the Host Club down at the beach. Haruhi was sitting in the shade of her umbrella while talking to some of the girls. Honey sat in the sand, building a sand castle while Mori and some girls watched, the girls clapping. The twins were chasing one another while their clients swooned. Tamaki was doing his usual charming thing while Kyoya walked along the beach, also talking to some girls. I went down to the water and floated on my back.

Maybe about 20-30 minutes later, I heard someone say, "Time for Daddy-Daughter bonding time!" I groaned as I recognized the voice to belong to Tamaki. I opened my eyes and squinted, the sun blinding me.

"Don't you have a girl to charm?" I asked.

"Nope!"

"Any host club business to attend to?"

"Nnnnnope!"

"Well... Um, what about a-"

"Face it, Saki. You have Daddy all to yourself right now." Tamaki smiled at me and I groaned again. We swam out farther until we couldn't see the island anymore. "This is so much fun!"

"Don't you think we should go back?" I asked.

"I'm fine here." He grinned. I once again flopped onto my back and floated there. Tamaki sighed. I opened an eye and saw that he was staring at me.

"Ah! What are you doing?!"

"I'm bored. Let's do something fun!" His smiled widened. I looked up to see a huge wave, getting ready to crash down on us, and said, "Well, we could always swim away from that ginormous wave." His eyes widened in horror and he grabbed me with his left arm, using his right to paddle to shore. "I can swim on my own, you know! We'd probably get to the beach a lot faster if you would let me go!" He let go and we swam as fast as we could, but it was no use. Water enveloped me, and it filled my lungs. I didn't see Tamaki anywhere in the water, but I could hear him screaming, "Saki! Saki! SAKI!" Then, I let the darkness take me.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Tamaki's face. He was actually really close to me. That's when I realized he was giving me mouth-to-mouth. I immediately pushed him away and sat up.

"Mu-chan!" Honey yelled. He and Takashi were on my left while the twins were on my right.

"Something similar happened like this the last time we were at the beach! This is not looking good for the Host Club." Kyoya said. I narrowed my eyes at him and exclaimed, "For the _Host Club?! _I almost _died _and all you care about is your precious little club?!"

"Pretty much." he said and went back to writing in his notebook.

"Don't listen to him, he's just being his usual self." Haruhi said and closed her book. Tamaki hugged me, which surprised me. I know he's always going around giving people those annoying hugs but it wasn't one of those, this was... Different, and kind of familiar. I couldn't explain it. My body reacted before my brain could and I felt myself hugging him back. I shut my eyes tightly, just now realizing that I was crying. I couldn't died, and Tamaki was the one who saved me.

When I finally let go of him, the twins were staring at me with wide eyes and mouths to match. Haruhi wore a similar face, just not as shocked. Kyoya looked as if he could care less, writing in his notebook. Honey stared at me in confusion, and Mori, well, he was still wearing that blank expression. I stood up and walked back to the hotel.

I took a quick shower, put on some boxer-short type pants, pulled on a tank top, and put my hair in a messy bun. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked." I said and Minako walked in, still wearing her swimsuit.

"I was so sure that you like Hikaru, but according to what just happened out there, it seems that I was wrong. I didn't know you liked Tamaki." she said and sat down on the bed next to me, nudging my shoulder with hers. I pushed her away and replied, "I don't. He saved my life." Minako sighed. "Bye now!"

"Ugh, fine. I'm leaving." Minako grumbled and left.

I spent the next couple of hours watching TV, then tried to fall asleep at 11 pm. Two hours went by; still awake., One hour later, wide awake. Then a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. The door opened and Hikaru stood there in only sweatpants. Crap, I forgot to lock the door... "It's 2 in the morning! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"No you didn't. If you really came to see me, you would've done it hours ago. What's the real reason you're here?" I asked. He closed the door behind him and said, "I couldn't sleep. I tried to wake Kaoru up, but he stayed sound asleep. And I really do want to know if you're okay. Kyoya said you needed space, since you almost died..." I could hear him shift his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't been able to fall asleep either." I said. I could tell he was staring at me, then I said, "Oh, fine. There's a couch over there, so-"

"I'd rather sleep in a bed. Couches are uncomfortable." he said and plopped down next to me on the bed. He flipped onto his side, facing me. "So... You and Tamaki dating yet?"

"What?! No! Ugh, you're just like Minako. I don't like him, and if I did, I wouldn't ask him out anyway."

"And why is that?"

"Because I think I might like someone else."

"Who might that be?"

"Can we just talk about something else?" I said and turned away from him, but I knew he wasn't going to let me off that easy.

"You can tell me." he said and poked my back. I shook my head. "Fine. Don't tell me. That guy is pretty lucky, though. I wish _I _were him."

"Oh, please. You're just saying that to make me feel better. And, if it _was _you, which it's not, I would never ask you out. You would turn me down in 2 seconds and kick me to the curb."

"Why do you make me sound like such a bad person?" Hikaru said, angry.

"Because you are!" I yelled and when I tried to turn away from him, he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him, my face in his chest.

"I wouldn't turn you down so harshly."

"So you're pretty much admitting that you _would _turn me down."

"That's not what I meant... What I meant was: If you _did _ask me out, and I _did _turn you down, it wouldn't be like that. But I can't imagine myself turning _you _down."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, my breath catching in my throat. Where was that rude-girl attitude I'd acquired years ago? Things were becoming very awkward very fast. He started to say something else, but I was already falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I see is skin. My heart started thudding fast when I realized it was Hikaru's chest. One of his hands was in my hair, the other wrapped around my waist.

"Well, good morning, Saki." Hikaru said and I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Um... Hi." was all that I could think to say. "So, uh, what did you say right before I fell asleep? I didn't hear."

"I was wondering if you were asleep when I said that. I'm not repeating myself. Oh, and since you were asleep then, you must not remember what you told me."

"Huh?" I tilted my head slightly.

"So you _were_ just sleep talking. Well, in reply to what you said: the feeling's mutual."

"What did I say?" I asked. He only chuckled and shook his head. "What did I say?!" I punched him in the arm; he grinned and started to open his mouth to say something, but someone yelling cut him off.

"HIKARU!" The door flew open and Kaoru ran in, panting, and wearing only sweatpants like Hikaru. You'd think they would wear something nicer, being rich and all. "Hikaru! I woke up this morning and you were gone..."

"I couldn't sleep and you wouldn't wake up, so I came in here with Saki."

"I'm sorry that you had to spend that amount of time alone in the dark..." Kaoru looked at the ground and Hikaru walked over to him, grabbed his chin and forcing Kaoru to look at him.

"No, _I'm _sorry that you had to spend even minutes alone this morning. I promise it won't happen again." Now Hikaru had his hands on Kaoru's cheeks.

"Ew! Ew! Twincest! TWINCEST! Gross! Disgusting! Someone get my a bucket, I'm gonna hurl!" I said and pretending to puke. "You guys know I hate it when you do that crap."

"It was worth a try." they said and shrugged.

"Can you guys leave now? I kind of have to get dressed." I said, pushing them in the direction of the door.

"Aw, do we have to go? We won't look."

"I'm not taking that chance, perverts."

I got dressed for the day and went outside, getting in the Hitachiin's limo.

"So, you want us to take you to your house?" they asked me. I nodded and said, "I just want to apologize to Ayano for being a snotty brat... And to let her know I'm doing fine, and will be staying with you guys a little bit longer, if that's okay with you guys." They gave me a thumbs up and I thanked them.

The rest of the car ride we just talked and joked around, which was actually kind of fun. It was weird, I had only known them for, what, 9 days? Yet I felt like I had known them for years. The car door opened and the driver said, "We're here, Miss Kimura. Would you like for us to wait here?"

"I might take a while, so go one home without me." I said and the driver bowed. I opened the door to my mansion and said, "I'm home everybody." I was immediately bombarded with hugs from Ayano, Yuki, and Hiromi. Maki was standing a ways back in the shadows, which was really creeping me out...

"I'm sorry for getting so upset the other day! I didn't mean it... We're all just glad that you're home, safe and sound." Ayano said.

"Apology accepted, and I'm actually going to be staying with the twins for a couple more days."

"Oh... Okay. Well, before you take off, we have a surprise for you up in your room." Ayano was smiling and Maki was smirking. Maki's expression told me I wasn't going to like this 'surprise'. I walked up to my room and when I opened the door, Akihito, my brother, stood there. He was supposed to leave early this morning...

"Hello, Katsumi." he said. At first, I didn't know who he was talking about, then I remembered that Katsumi was my real name, not Saki.

"I thought you were..."

"Leaving this morning, I know. But I just couldn't leave without saying good bye to my little sister." he said, smiling, then pulled me into a hug. A really tight hug... He was trying to suffocate me, probably. I just pushed him away. "What's wrong, sis? Don't you love your big brother?" He shut the door and locked it.

My walls were sound proof. My parents made it that way so I could practice my instruments to my hearts content without disturbing anybody. The sound proof walls also helped when I had a bad dream and I just wanted to cry without being heard. In this case, though, it wasn't helpful at all...

He took a step toward me, slapping me. I stumbled backwards, then caught my balance. He took another hit at me, this time punching my left eye. I knew it would be bruised. I fell to my knees; he kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall onto the my side. Then he kicked me in the neck. Yeah, I know I should get up and defend myself, but I've been abused by him many times and I know if I get up, the abuse will get worse. He kicked me in the neck again, harder. I couldn't breathe. I was probably going to die this time. I've endured his abuse for several years but my body just couldn't handle it anymore. Another kick in the stomach, a punch in the face, a hard kick in the ankle. It's all been done before. But now, he was stronger. I would try to scream but he would just kick me in the neck again.

I couldn't take the pain anymore. I closed my eyes and let myself fall unconscious.

I woke up a while later, my brother kicked my forehead.

"You're finally awak. Get up." he said, and I did as I was told. "Go put some different clothes on. Yours are covered in blood. And cover up those bruises with makeup or something." he left the room and I got out a t-shirt and jeans. I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My cheeks were bruised, there was a bump on my forehead, I had a black eye, my neck was purple and looked swollen, my ankle was swollen as well and throbbing, and most of the rest of my body was bruised or red or bleeding or swollen. My whole body ached and I wondered how I'd even survived that horrible pain.

I washed the blood off of my body and put on my clothes which covered most of the bruises on my torso and legs. I then threw on a jacket to cover up my arms, then I put some skin colored makeup to cover up the rest of my visible injuries as best as I could. Then, I headed downstairs.

"Well, I'm leaving, everybody." I said and opened the door. I didn't wait for a response, I just left. Our butler drove me to the Hitachiin's and I limped up to the doorway. Before I knocked, I checked out how I looked in a little mirror I had in my pocket. All of my bruises and cuts were covered up and I looked fine, other than the bump on my head and the swollen neck. I could just say I hit my head. But what would I say about the neck? Maybe they wouldn't notice. I zipped up my jacket and pulled up my shirt so it hid my neck more, then knocked.

"Saki's back!" the twins shouted as they pulled me into a tight hug, causing me to wince. When they let me go, I walked up the stairs - well, kind of walked - and into my room, then I laid down on the couch. My body was aching badly and I just wanted to rest.

"Saki?" Hikaru said as he opened my door. "What happened at your house?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked and smiled, even though it hurt to do so.

"You flinched when Kaoru and I hugged you. You limped up the stairs. When I asked you what was wrong, the color drained from your face. When you smiled just now, you looked as if you were going to throw up." he said and frowned. I stood up and walked over to the wall.

"I can walk fine, see? And you guys surprised me when you hugged me, that's all."

"Tell me what happened." he said, coming to stand in front of me. When I stayed silent, he said, "Tell me NOW!" He pushed me up against the wall and I opened my mouth to scream but he covered it. "Sorry..." He looked away from me, then looked back and wiped the makeup off of my face to reveal my bruises. "What happened?!"

"I fell out of a tree."

I'm not buying that. Your brother didn't just hit you that one time you were telling me about. He hits you all the time, doesn't he?" I nodded. "Sit down on the couch and take off your clothes."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"So I can see your injuries!"

"Oh." I took off my shirt - thank God I was wearing a tank top underneath - and then took off my jeans. So I sat there on the couch in the guest bedroom wearing only a tank top and my underwear. "Are you sure you're not just doing this to be a pervert, or are you actually trying to help me?"

"A little bit of both."

"You're sick!"

"I was just kidding!" He walked over to where I was sitting and inspected my injuries. "These are bad. Do your parents know about this?"

"They don't believe me..." I murmured.

"I'm going to go talk to your brother."

"No! Don't! He'll hurt you... Promise me you won't go talk to him." I begged.

"Fine..." He sighed. "But if it happens again, I'm telling someone."

"Deal."

"Speaking of deals, I do believe you owe me a kiss."

"Uh, while I'm in nothing but my undergarments? You really are sick."

"No more excuses." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. At first, I was shocked. Then I kissed him back. This wasn't like when I kissed Kaoru; that didn't mean anything. This meant everything. I know that sounds cheesy, but-

"Hikaru? Saki?" I heard Kaoru say. I looked over at the door to see him standing there. This looked bad. Hikaru had his arms wrapped around my waist, my arms around his neck. I was covered in bruises, wearing a tank top and underwear, and Hikaru and I were kissing. If you had been here earlier, you would've known what was going on. Come in 1 second too late, it didn't look so good. Kaoru just stared and stared until I said, "Would you like to take a picture? It'll last longer."

"Wow, Hikaru, you finally made a move." Kaoru said and grinned. "It looks like you made quite a bunch of moves, actually. Judging by those bruises Saki's got."

"It's not what it looks like..." Hikaru said and let go of my looking away.

"So... Are you guys going to tell me what's going on?"

We explained everything that happened, even the part about how I was abused.

They left so I could get dressed, then I walked downstairs. Kaoru was watching TV and Hikaru was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked.

"You miss him already, huh?"

"No, I was just wondering where he was..."

"It looks like the cream we gave you for your bruises is working." Before they had left my room, they gave me some cream for my bruises and they weren't as dark and didn't hurt that much anymore. "Anyways, Hikaru just left. I asked if I could go, he said no. I asked where he was going, he said out."

"Oh no..."

"What?"

"I think I know where he's going." I grabbed Kaoru 's hand and pulled him out of the house and into a car.

**Yeah, not the best chapter, but not as bad as the last one. I'm not really fond of this one either, but I got it written down so... Yay. Now that I've got this depressing one out of the way, I can move onto the next one which I actually can't wait to write ^_^ I don't have time to edit, but I'll go ahead and post it then edit it through the website tomorrow. Good night, everyone. Or good morning for people who live across the world, or good afternoon... Whatever time it is for you right now ^_^**


End file.
